The Inner Workings of One Ginevra Weasley
by ASingleRedRose
Summary: Ginny receives a diary and writes in said diary. (Wild concept, I know) I'm a funny chick, so it's a funny story. Read it. Um, please?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Sauciness

A/N: This is just a silly story with no plot (when do I ever have plot?) dedicated to 'snowbabyjoe'. I rather like being referred to as 'authoress', I must say. So, for you Snow, I wrote this awful piece of mockery to literature. Enjoy. It has nothing to do with my other two stories, by the way.  
  
-Rose   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Inner Workings of One Ginevra Weasley  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
This is the first diary I have written in since a certain..._incident_...in my first year. A friend of mine, Hermione Granger, gave me this as a present on my fifteenth birthday. When I saw what it was, I had every intention of chucking it at her head...repeatedly; but she quickly (if you know Hermione, you'll know what I mean by _quickly_)explained that she was trying to help and that when we shared a room at Grimmauld Place, she heard me mumbling in my sleep, thus finding out about my nightmares that have taken place since aforementioned incident. She said, "Ginny, you need to write in another diary so that you can start to accept what happened and begin the healing process by showing you have no fear of it." Thanks, Dr. Granger, but no thanks. When I responded as such, I earned quite a glare from her and decided to give it a shot. Well, not so much decided as threatened to every inch of my life if I didn't try it. So here I am trying. Let's see, I can start off by describing what's going on, I guess. Well, Voldemort is active and Harry's life is in mortal peril. Oh yes, this is quite new, is it not? Harry? In danger? No...never would've suspected. I have just been told, by Dr. Granger herself, that the sarcastic remarks are not necessary, I apologize. I should get my biscuit now, for behaving and such. Wait...Hermione, stop reading this, this very instant. First she forces me to write in the damn thing and then gives me no privacy in doing so. Brilliant... Anyways, I'm sitting here in the Common Room, in my favourite chair. It's my favourite because it's the closest to the fire. Well, that and that I have an unobtrusive view of where Harry, Hermione, and Ron usually sit...but let's not mention that to anyone, yes? Okay then. On to that subject though. Harry. In my old "diary" I wrote very much about Harry. And any time I'm ever introduced into conversation, I usually end up bringing him into it. But that's old news. I've 'given up' on Harry. Understand this, though: Just because I've given up on him, doesn't mean I've given him up. Confusing I know, but look at it from my perspective. Harry's known me for nearly five years now, right? He's never showed one inkling of interest and I really have stopped hoping for him to. (That's where the 'giving up' part comes in, for the not-so-bright.) Besides, Harry really just needs friends right now, I think. Not to say that if, by some miracle, he were to show interest all of a sudden, I wouldn't jump on the chance. Screw that, I'd jump on _him_... No, bad Gin, stop that. I've mentally slapped myself, I'm back to rational thinking. But I've made real progress since 'giving up' on Harry. I promise to stop putting that in quotes now. But back to my progress; I've actually had real conversations with Harry that don't include any part of me stuck in margarine, me turning into a human tomato, or rambling on and on about how "Tom made me do it." after having been rescued by Harry from a bloody basilisk that I has set loose in the school, nearly killing good friends of mine, including one of Harry's best friends... This time I gave myself a mental kick in the arse, so I should be good for a bit longer than last. Oh, I have Astronomy, I'm going to be late! And yet I'm still writing in this thing...  
-Ginny  
  
A/N2: Next chapter to be updated quite soon, almost immediately in fact, if people seem to like this.

P.S- I retract my previous comment on allowing my reader's to poke me with pitch forks. I have no idea what I was thinking. If you don't know what I'm talknig about then you haven't read my other stories and shame on you. 

-Rose


	2. Chapter 2: Of Quidditch and Ferretboys

A/N: There shall be no one in love with any "Ferretboy" what so ever. I really do love the name Ferretboy for him, lol. This chapter was inspired by SiriusLives001, who hates Draco just about as much as I do. Possibly more...  
  
-Rose  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I made it to Astronomy just on time, thank Merlin, and had a pretty good class, I guess. Ugh, except Julia Brooks (Slytherin ice-queen) decided to target me for all of her awful remarks. Julia has to be one of my very least favourite people. Ever. Basically, she's a female version of Draco. She's an aristocratic bitch, all in all, but that's enough about Julia Brooks and her evil ways. There was a Quidditch game earlier today. I'm Chaser now that Harry's back to being Seeker. He's much better. Not to mention I like being Chaser more. That's besides that point though. The match was against Slytherin and guess who was made Captain? Yep, Draco Malfoy. The child of Lucifer - oh whoops, _Lucius_ - himself. Of course, his main goal in life is to make all Gryffindor's lives hell to the best of his ability, so it was pretty awful. Except, one girl on the team, another Chaser named Jane Harvey, distracted Malfoy just moments before he spotted the snitch. I bet you want to know what she did, don't you? Okay, I'll tell you, but only because your curiosity is so over-whelming. No wonder people think I'm weird... Anyways, she called out, "Hey, Ferretboy! I think that's Moody in the stands!" when she saw that his gaze was drifting towards it. Harry was already after it though, being the amazing Seeker that he is. I mean that in a totally platonical friendship way of course. So, Draco completely freaks out, semi-loses control of his broom, and starts flying towards the Slytherin stands. I actually stopped playing just to point and laugh at him; it was great. Well, anyways, I'm sitting on my four poster with the curtains drawn shut. I can hear my roommates, Nadine and Emily, talking. I don't think they know I'm in here, actually. Wait...I just heard my name. Hang on... Oh, that's so sweet! They said I'm pretty! I've never been called pretty before, actually. Not by a friend or anything, it makes it more special. Wait, I'll charm my quill to copy down what they're saying.  
  
"So you'd say Ginny was the prettiest out of the fifth year Gryffindor's?" -Emily  
  
"Yes. Wouldn't you?" -Nadine _I always did like Nadine.  
_  
"Her or Nicole. It's quite close, wouldn't you say?" -Emily  
  
"Oh, Nicole's gorgeous, but she has nothing on Ginny Weasley." -Nadine _Must remember to get her a Christmas present...  
_  
"Ha, I think you're right, actually. Must be the red hair. Just like her brother Ron. Want to talk about gorgeous, oh boy." -Emily _Oh no, please, no..._  
  
"Yes, he's quite dashing, isn't he? Too bad Hermione obviously has him. I wonder when those two will get it together..." -Nadine _Join the club...  
_  
"Oh, and Harry Potter. Enough said, right?" -Emily  
  
"Ah, I swoon just thinking about him. You know, once he picked up a hankercheif I dropped and said, 'Here, you dropped this back there, Maddie.' " -Nadine _Maddie?  
_  
"Um, you're name is Nadine..." -Emily  
  
"Who cares, Harry Potter, like, talked to me. Directly." -Nadine  
  
"Point taken." -Emily  
  
"But don't you think he likes Ginny?" -Nadine _WHAT?!_  
  
"Yes, I really think he might. Did you see him staring at her downstairs after the game?! It was so romantic, she's so lucky..." -Emily _Um, have these two LOST THEIR MINDS?!  
_  
Okay, I refuse to write any more of this down. Oh, they left anyways. Can you believe them?! I mean, I thought something was off when they said I was prettier than Nicole (who is like, Veela gorgeous), but now that Harry LIKES me?! They've gotta be out of their minds, the both of them. I wonder if they'd like perfume for Christmas...it's rapidly approaching, you know. Christmas that is. Yes, I think perfume and maybe a pretty necklace each. I know what you're thinking, Dear Diary; you're thinking, "Um you can NOT afford that." and two years ago you would be quite correct. But oh ho ho; quite the contrary, I could buy about 100 sets. How, you wonder? Why, how do you think Fred and George tested their products when Hermione wouldn't let them or it was summer? That's right, I've been a test subject for two years. But, oh boy, did it ever pay off. Especially when their business got up and running. Not only did they pay me so much, but they took me to Diagon Alley last summer and bought me the most stunning dress robes I've ever seen. Hopefully there will be an occasion to wear them soon. I should go, party downstairs for Gryffindor's victory.   
  
-Ginny  
  
A/N: Giggles. You'll meet Nicole later. Will there be an occasion...hmm, wonder wonder... 


	3. The Friendly and Not So Friendly

A/N: I think I got you guys spoiled on all the updates. I recieved one very...enthusiastic...email. It cracked me up to say the least. Well, here is your chapter, since I know most of you are skipping this thinking,"Screw you Rose, I'm getting to the reading." Don't have to be so rude about it... ; )  
  
-Rose  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I had an all-around average day. Everything went fine. I was particularly nice to Nadine and Emily, much to Nicole's bewilderment. You see, Nicole and I are best friends, but we usually aren't more than polite to Nadine, Emily, and Iris. This is probably because my first year the other three girls thought I was a freak and the second they were all scared of me. That is, of course, except for Nicole. In my first year she befriended me immediately, for reasons totally unknown to me. She stuck by me when I was acting weird and stood up for me against anyone else. It seemed, in my third year, that Nadine and Emily decided I was friendly enough and stopped skirting around me all the time. We've even had quite a few friendly chats. But Iris never really warmed up... In first year she treated me like a slug, and in second she just plain hated me, I guess. Therefore, Nicole refuses to so much as ask Iris to pass the butter dish. (So when the twins still went here she'd have to ask one of them and many-a-remark was made. Apparently I will never live down the butter dish incident. It's like, part of who I am now. I hate them...) Nadine and Emily are best friends along with Iris. Nicole doesn't seem to mind that I've cast her out of their inner circle. Once, when I asked her if she regretted standing up for me for that reason, she answered with, "Ginny. Do you know me?! You think I want to sit around hearing mind-numbingly dull gossip that their lives revolve around; rating guys and putting on make up to look like a two dollar whore just for fun?! Are you feeling alright? Hit your head, did you?" I had laughed out-right at the honesty of it all. That was the best part about my best friend, she is very straight forward. Sometimes a little too much, but it's part of who she is and I love her for that. When everyone in our dorm is staying up late talking with one another, Nicole and I usually split up from the other three and sit on my bed with the curtains drawn. Sometimes we talk about anything and everything, other times we listen to what the others are saying and laugh at them. Not so much them as Iris. Iris is one of those girls that you just knew grew up in a house full of fashion magazines and wore her first pair of heels at the age of five. She's almost just the opposite of Nicole and I. But Nicole doesn't need loads of make up to make her beautiful. I've seen her sick with the flu and she still looked completely gorgeous. She wears mascara and a bit of blush here and there, eyeliner on special occasion; but really just goes off of natural beauty. I pretty much hate make up in general. The only thing I wear is mascara and that's because the other girls don't let me leave the dorm room without it. They're really just trying to help. But what they don't seem to realise is that it's no good. I'm not a person with a lot of self-confidence, I can tell you that right now. I mean, I know I'm not a troll. I think if I were compared to, say, Millecent Bulstrode, I'd come out looking better. Maybe even a few others. But I do know I'm not as pretty as Nicole, no matter what Emily and Nadine claim. I seriously do think they had one too many butter beers at that after party; strong or not. Maybe they both have a tiny bit of House Elf in them somewhere... Yes, I know the chances of both of them having any relation to House Elves are just about the same as Draco Malfoy professing his undying love to me at breakfast tomorrow; but hey, who knows. Maybe Draco has a thing for pale, lanky, freckled, red-heads with bad tempers. I just described Ron, didn't I? Gods, how alike are we?! Hey, maybe Hermione has a crush on me as well. Hehe. Good thing she's not still reading over my shoulder, she'd be veeerrry angry. Now Nicole just opened my curtains and _she _is reading over my shoulder. I see you there you know, Nicole. She lept away awful fast, goodness. Well, Nicole's waiting for me to go downstairs with her to the Great Hall for supper, I'll write more when something interesting happens. Okay, expect never to hear from me again in that case.  
  
-Ginny 


End file.
